Many devices, such as portable computing devices, portable radios, and the like, may include integrated circuits that utilize low power supply voltages. In some circuits, an integrated circuit may include different power domains having different power levels. Such circuits may include a level-shifter circuit to pass signals from a lower voltage domain to a relatively higher voltage domain.